Silent Night
by Lara Ashleigh Lords
Summary: When chicken soup gets dangerous......


SILENT NIGHT - SG-1 STYLE  
  
"Silent night, holy night" could be heard through out the SGC that night. It  
was the SGC carol service. SG-1 were giving their carol, Silent Night. This  
was their chance to really show how well they could sing. Sam was truly   
enjoying herself. Teal'c was a little bit confused but he was still having  
fun. Jack was only there to laugh at the people who messed up on the high  
notes (although he knew full well it was going to be him) and Daniel couldn't  
stop coughing. The carol continued.  
"Mother and *cough*, holy infant *cough* mild, sleep *cough*venly.."  
That was when Carter paused them. She stopped and stared at Daniel. Jack  
also stopped and stared at Daniel. Sam went to ask him if he was alright but  
Jack got there first.  
"Daniel, honestly!" yelled Jack, throwing his Santa hat to the floor.  
"And I was just about to find out who couldn't hit the high note as well!"  
Fourtunatly, General Hammond had also noticed Daniel's coughing  
fit and had already asked Sergant Kenney to get him a drink. Sergant Kenney  
of course, had taken the utter most care to make sure Daniel's drink was   
just so.  
"Here you go," said Sergant Kenney, passing Henry (the coffee cup)  
to Daniel. "Now, you drink it all up, my angel. Then, you'll be all better  
and your nasty cough will be all gone. Now, doesn't that sound nice?" O'Neill  
really did hate it when Kenney gave him this sort of attention. Once Henry  
had been safetly passed into Daniel's hands, Jack quickly pushed her back.  
"Right, ok," said Carter, who was leading SG-1 this year. She had  
lead them for what seemed like forever, but what the hey? "From the top..."  
"Silent night, *cough*ight, all *cough*lm, all is *cough*, round the  
Virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly.."  
"Hang on, just one second," said Daniel, on the verge of an outrage.  
"This isn't coffee! This is chicken soup! I hate chicken soup!" Daniel   
grabbed a present from under the tree and chucked it at Sergant Kenney. It  
missed her and hit the medics instead. This knocked half of them out. No  
chance of medical attention now!  
"Daniel, you made me miss the high note again..."  
"More importantly, he's going to ruin Xmas!" Sam gasped in horror!  
Jack didn't care. He wanted to hear that high note. He responded by  
throwing those cute little orniment thingys off the tree at Daniel. They   
missed Daniel and hit a member of SG-6. He wasn't a very happy bunny now so  
throw a cup of eggnog over Daniel. This also missed Daniel and instead hit  
Dr. Fraiser. Dr. Fraiser was knocked out so she couldn't do anything about   
it. Sam was busy trying to calm them all down. This didn't work and she ended  
up pulling half the streamers down. Teal'c thought this was all very normal  
so he carried on singing. Sergant Kenney noticed this and, not wanting to  
get involved, joined in.....  
"Silent night....."  
"Jack, you know full well you can't even hit the high note!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Shepards quake at the sight...."  
General Hammond returns from getting more eggnog. "What is going on in  
here? Look at the state of this place!"  
"They're going to ruin Xmas, sir!"  
"Glories stream from heaven above"  
Daniel made a quick grab for what was left of the streamers and tried  
to strangle Jack. "See, if you can reach the high note now!"  
"ACk...I thought...ack...you were...ack...ill?"  
"Heavenly host sing Alleluya..."  
In a disperate struggle to get loss, Jack pulled down one of the   
light bulbs as well. This al most hit SG-2, SG-3, SG-7 and SG-11. They all  
screamed.  
"You're ruining it!"  
"Dr. Jackson, I order you to stop now! And you too, O'Neill"  
"Christ the Saviour is born..."  
"Hey, he hit the top note! Ack!"  
"Christ the Saviour is born!"  
"Look, everybody. Cassandra is here!"  
Everybody stopped to see the girl. How could they be so heartless to  
be ruining Christmas? Daniel apolgised to Jack and vice versa. Sam started to  
make them room look resonable again. General Hammond sorted out the food and  
drink table. Teal'c and Kenney carried on singing.  
"Silent night, holy night. Son of God, love's pure light, Radiance  
beams...."  
Carter looked up and smiled. "Ok, Teal'c. That's enough. Thank you,  
Kenney!" Daniel looked in Kenney's direction.  
"You were the one who started all of this!" screamed Daniel. He made  
a grab for a present. Here we go again....   
"Silent night, holy night...."  



End file.
